In general, remote sensing technologies use one of the following techniques: a) a battery-powered sensor/detector and transmitter, b) a remotely radio-frequency (RF) powered sensor/detector and transmitter, and c) a wave guide-delivered optical signal that produces a reflected signal back to a sensor/detector where the signal can be used for analysis. The latter technique is often used in one of two ways. The first method is where the optical signal is used in conjunction with a fiber optic wave guide where changes in the index of refraction of the waveguide can be used to determine environmental factors such as temperature of fiber or the mechanical force being applied to the fiber. The second approach requires the fiber to collect a light from the radiation source and/or reflected signal from the fiber and deliver the captured light back to a sensor or detector for analysis. The analysis is accomplished by a sophisticated computer system that deconvolves the spectral components of the reflected light and/or any changes in intensity resulting from an index of refraction modulation. These effects can often happen simultaneously making difficult to detect and/or measure the desired effects.